Personal computers have evolved over time from relatively high-cost, low-function machines to relatively low-cost machines that can be utilized to effectuate a plurality of different tasks, including but not limited to word processing, web browsing, video editing, etc. Personal computers are conventionally designed such that a file desirably accessed by a user of the personal computer is retained on a data repository of the personal computer and is accessible by way of a local file system. A conventional mechanism for sharing documents located on a personal computer is to open the document on the personal computer, print out a physical copy of the document, and provide such physical copy to an individual with whom the document is desirably shared. If the individual has any comments or desires to make alterations to the document, the individual does so on the paper copy, and provides the paper copy back to the user of the personal computer.
Another conventional mechanism for sharing documents is to do so via email. Thus, a user of a personal computer can attach a document to an email and transmit such email to one or more individuals chosen by the user of the personal computer. A recipient of the email can open the document on a different computer, make alterations to the document, and transmit it back to the sender of the email. This mechanism of sharing documents can be problematic in that it may be difficult to ascertain a desired version of the document. For instance, if a user transmits the document to ten people, and all ten individually have comments or alterations to the document, the end result is that the user has on her email system a plurality of versions of the same document, where it may be difficult to ascertain which version is desirably accessed. Moreover, incorporating comments/revisions from multiple individuals can be cumbersome.
Yet another example mechanism for sharing documents with others is to cause the document to be uploaded to a file sharing service or social networking web site. A user can use a web browser to navigate to a particular web site and cause the document to be uploaded such that it is viewable by others. When uploading the document, however, the user must agree to terms of service of the web site that hosts the document. Furthermore, such document is typically unable to be modified by reviewers of the document.